Azul
by Boogieman13
Summary: Basado en el trauma/capítulo 334 del manga. Gray necesita decirle algo importante a Juvia, algo que puede salvarlos a todos de la plaga de pequeños dragones. Sin embargo, hay algo más rondando su cabeza, algo más importante que los dragones, y tiene que decírselo cuanto antes.


_Para kAeDe-HiMe y SweetBloodyNight, mis compañeras de trauma vía Twitter._

* * *

_Azul._

Corro hacia ella. No sé dónde está, sólo escucho a Lyon gritar su nombre y, joder, no pienso dejar que él la encuentre antes de que lo haga yo.

Tengo que decirle algo, algo importante, ella puede ayudarme a eliminar unos cuantos de esos asquerosos mini-dragones hijos de puta. La putada es que el idiota de Lyon nos vio hacer el Unison Raid durante el Daimato Embu, y ahora está convencido de que saldrá mejor si lo hacen ellos. Y una mierda, ese es _nuestro_ ataque. Nuestro. Juvia y Gray. Nada de Juvia y Lyon.

Estúpido cabeza plateada y su enorme ego. A ese idiota sólo le gusta Juvia porque sabe que le gusto yo. ¡Pues no pienso dejar que hagan juntos el jodido ataque! Ya estoy harto de ese vanidoso cabrón. Si no puede soportar que Juvia sea mía…

Espera, Gray, para el carro. ¿Acabas de pensar que Juvia es tuya? ¡Serás gilipollas! Ella no es de nadie, ella es suya, de sí misma. Punto. Tú eres sólo el alquimista de hielo que tiene que llegar antes que Lyon a donde está esa maga de agua.

Entonces la veo, está con esa chica que siempre acompaña a Ultear, Meredy, si no me equivoco. Están hablando de cualquier cosa, no las escucho. Y los dragones van a atacarlas. Van a atacar a Juvia y ella no va a poder protegerse.

Mierda.

-¡Juvia! –Grito. Ella se da la vuelta, también su compañera de pelo rosa.– ¡Vigila!

Y me abalanzo sobre ella antes de que el rayo de esos cabrones con cola la alcancen. También he salvado a Meredy, eso me alegra. Pero necesito hablar con Juvia antes de que lo haga el cabeza de cuchara.

Escucho que Lyon grita algo, pero no le hago caso. Estoy perdido en el pelo azul de Juvia, en sus ojos azules, en ella. Por completo.

Y recuerdo que tengo que decirle algo importante y lo intento, pero ella está en su mundo de fantasía, como siempre. ¿Cómo puede ser tan preciosa? Incluso fantaseando, incluso imaginando cosas que no son. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de la suerte que tengo?

Pero no importa, ya hablaré con ella cuando todo termine. Ya le diré lo que me pasa cuando la veo. Entonces sus fantasías no lo serán tanto, y entonces podremos ir de la mano por la playa…

¡Basta, Gray! Habla con ella del Unison Raid, es lo importante ahora. Antes de que lo haga Lyon.

Lo intento, pero no puedo. Lo único que ronda mi mente ahora son sus cabellos ondeantes, que enmarcan la cara más preciosa que yo haya visto en años. ¿Qué digo años? ¡Nunca he visto a nadie tan bello como ella! Y me centro de nuevo, el Unison Raid es importante. Y no puedo. Juvia es tan dulce con ese sonrojo en las mejillas casi transparentes. Incluso llena de vendas es hermosa.

Tengo que decírselo, antes de que ese capullo de Lyon se lo diga antes que yo. ¡Juvia es mía, maldita sea!

-¡Juvia!

El grito de Lyon hace que ambos, Juvia y yo, giremos la cabeza hacia él.

Y entonces lo veo. Otro de esos dragones en miniatura tiene las mandíbulas abiertas de par en par y apunta su rayo hacia Juvia. No va a poder esquivarlo, mi hada de agua va a ser machacada por ese rayo de luz blanca, la va a atravesar por completo.

No puedo permitirlo.

Lo más rápido que puedo, me coloco frente a ella y muevo su cuerpo hacia un lado, la desvío de la trayectoria del rayo. Juvia no puede morir, ella no puede desaparecer.

Yo lo haré por ella. Voy a proteger a mi hada.

El primer rayo me atraviesa el pecho y veo la conmoción en los ojos de todos: Juvia, Meredy y hasta Lyon. Pero Juvia está a salvo, y eso es lo único que importa. Noto otro rayo lacerando mi piel, eliminando las vendas que protegen mis heridas, y luego otro. Más ataques, de repente hay decenas de esos bichos infernales. Veinte rayos, quizá más, estallan contra todo mi cuerpo, pero yo no los siento ya. No puedo.

Ahora mis ojos sólo pueden ver a Juvia. Sólo veo su cuerpo en buen estado, no está más dañada que antes. Sonrío observando sus ojos puros como el mar, su pelo de color de cielo. Me molesta ver lágrimas en los bordes de ese pedacito de mar, ella no debe llorar, está a salvo. Lyon puede cuidar de ella, sabrá hacerlo.

Yo sigo mirándola y pensando que es perfecta. Y sonrío, sé que los rayos me acribillan, pero no los siento, ya no siento nada excepto calor en el pecho, donde estaba mi corazón. Porque sé que ya no está ahí, el primer golpe lo ha tocado y el resto de ellos lo han eliminado. Y aún así sigo consciente, sólo porque mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirarla y de asombrarse de lo ciegos que han estado. Si las cosas no fuesen así, quizá ella podría haber sido mi esposa.

La veo, y no es verdad. Porque ya no puedo ver nada, yo sé que mi cuerpo inerte se ha quedado con ella, porque la he escuchado gritar mi nombre.

Ya no estoy ahí, el campo de batalla ya no está bajo mis pies. Ahora soy libre, y me pierdo, sonriente, en un infinito mar azul.

Agua. Mi hada de agua.

Mis últimos pensamientos son para ella, porque ahora sé que la quiero.

* * *

**Dios, por favor, esto ha sido lo más traumatizante en Fairy Tail de toda la historia.**

¡Gray! ¿Por qué no otro? Joder, hasta he llorado.

Ahora toda la comunidad Fairy quiere matar a Mahisma, me incluyo entre ellos.

No he podido evitar este drabble, shot o lo que sea. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Se despide,

**B**_oogie._


End file.
